l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Felix(twilsemail)
Summary Fluff Background It was his grandfather, Gaius, who lost control of the family’s holdings. Felix’ mother never let the man live it down. The holdings had been gifted to them for exceptional service in the legion and it seemed like they’d been lost more quickly than one could believe. Felix was a toddler when the family was forced to return in shame to the capital. He excelled in primary school, his silvery tongue kept him out of trouble with both his teachers and the bullies looking to pick on the boy that didn’t really belong with anyone. If the family could have produced the coin he would have been a profound orator. Instead he was forced into the Legion as he had no where else to turn. Felix managed to talk his way into the auxiliaries. Specifically, he wound up in the sagittariorum. He felt at home with the archers and slingers. They were generally more fun to be around and he could avoid the legionnaires that were trying to hard to gain Aressus’ favor. Along with a few others of the auxiliaries, he maintained a shrine to Hermethis. He rests fairly sure that it was Hermethis who kept him safe all of his years in the Legion. After serving his time he left his mother in charge of his stipend and set off for adventure. That is how he ended up where he is today. ' ' Appearance and personality Age: 28 Gender: Male Height: 5'7" Weight: 138 lb. Alignment: Good Felix fits his name well. He is an optimist and a celebrant. He excels at finding the bright side of a situation. A hungry look is always in Felix’ eye. He is a slight man and doesn’t appear to be able to change that no matter how much he eats. He’s heard all of his life, “That’ll change when you’re older.” Well, he fairly sure he’s older now and he’s still reed thin and still eating voraciously. His dark hair has started to gray a little at the temples and his close trimmed beard is graying asymmetrically with two patches on the left side of his face. His eyes are strikingly blue and he’ll tell you it’s the same for the rest of his family as well. His clothes are similar in cut, if not in color, to those of the Imperium military. If asked, he’ll gladly regale stories of his time serving the Imperium. His tales tend to be general and he doesn’t often point out that he fought from the rear lines. Background Ancestral Home Lost (Racial, PHB2): Diplomacy as Class Skill. Hooks Hook 1: While his stipends certainly cover most of the costs of living for his family, Felix’ older brother has a bad habit of accruing debts. He often claims that when the family is great again he can cover whatever he owes. More often than not, it’s Felix who ends up being called in to repay the debt. Sometimes with coin, sometimes with service. Hook 2: Felix was a member of the Legion. Others may recognize him, for good or for ill, and attempt to pull him into their lives and livelihoods. Kicker Mini Stat Block sblock=Felix Felix - Male Human Fighter (Slayer) 3 Passive Insight: 11, Passive Perception: 11 AC:19 Fort:15 Ref:17, Will:14 -- Speed:6 HP:38/38, Bloodied:18, Surge Value:9, Surges Left: 9/9 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: not used Powers: Battle Wrath Mobile Blade Power Strike Low Slash Heroic Effort Stance: Conditions:/sblock Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 9 (9 class + 0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Human +2 Dex Heroic Effort (encounter power) Bonus Feat: Gain one additional feat at level 1 Bonus Skill: Gain one additional class skill at level 1 Human Defense Bonus: +1 racial bonus to Fort, Ref and Will Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Allarian, Eladrin Class Features Fighter (Slayer; Martial Striker) Heroic Slayer: +5 damage to weapon attacks. Weapon talent: +1 to hit with any weapon attack Fighter Stances: At-Will stances (Battle Wrath, Mobile Blade) Improved Power Strike: Encounter Power twice per day Feats Weapon Proficiency (Superior Crossbow) level Martial Cross Training (Low Slash): Pre-requisite: Improved Power Strike. Benefit: Felix loses one use of Power Strike. He gains the use of the Rogue power Low Slash once per encounter.bonus Sly Dodge (MC Rogue): Skill Training: Bluff; Once per Encounter Felix may add 2 to his AC against an opportunity attack.Level Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Eladrin Powers Powers Known Fighter (Essentials- Slayer) Power Strike (encounter) Low Slash (encounter) Battle Wrath (at will) Mobile Blade (at will) Powers to Hit |Power02= }} Equipment Cash remaining: 10 gp (100 gp – 90 gp) Weight 87 lbs Kit contains: backpack, bedroll, flint and steel, belt pouch (x2), Journeybread (10 days), 50 foot coil of silk rope (x2), sunrod (x5), waterskin (x2) Tracking Treasure 2500 GP -680: Purchase Bracers of the Perfect Shot (H) -520: Eagle Eye Goggles (H) -1000: Lightning Superior Crossbow (5) XP 1030: During Intermission of Mine-Militia 1927: At the conclusion of Mine-Militia Changes Created: 10MAR2011 Level Up: 24MAY2011 Level 3: 05AUG2011; Retrained Feat: “Melee Training” to “Martial Cross Training” Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 Approval from horticulture Level 3 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Status: Character APPROVED. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval